


An Unknown Partner

by MortalFain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalFain/pseuds/MortalFain
Summary: After months of online conversations with his Master, it's finally time for Robin to meet him face to face - but is he truly a stranger?Discontinued, may come back at a later date.(Don't worry I got to the good stuff first thing ;) )





	1. The First Taste

"You're sure you can handle it? I can reschedule my thing if you're not sure-"

"We'll be fine, Robin," Raven cut him off. "Cyborg and I can handle the team for one night. You go out and have some fun."

Robin wanted to object further, out of principle, but kept his mouth shut. This night was the culmination of several months of online chats with the mysterious Master Wilson, and he didn't want to mess it up.

***

Six months ago, Robin came across something slightly more...kinky than his usual online midnight viewings. Just an image of a woman tying her lover to the bed, practically innocent compared to all he's seen since. Since then, however, one thing led to another until one day he found himself making an account on a Master/Slave matchmaking site, and, thus, Master Wilson came into his life.

Master Wilson was more than he ever could have hoped for. His orders always lined up with Robin's own kinks perfectly, and there was something both facinating and familiar about the man's hidden identity (he used a voice modulator, not even letting him hear his voice, let alone see his face), which he had promised to reveal tonight. On top of that, he was also the perfect level of controlling - he knew exactly where to draw the line and, despite not knowing the details of his work, was very understanding when it got in the way, only ever punishing him for leaving if he did so without saying goodbye.

For the last four months, Master Wilson had been training him online to be his perfect slave and now was the time to put all that training to the test. Their first meeting. Their first proper scene. It was all happening tonight.

Still..."I won't go if you guys aren't certain you can handle it."

"Dude!" Cyborg practically yelled. "Have a little faith, it's just one night! We'll be okay. Now go!"

Robin didn't have to be told twi- a third time. He barely managed not to run out of the room, and was speeding away from the tower on his bike in a matter of minutes.

***

Robin rode to the previously agreed address, stopping only once, to get changed. His Master had told him to wear whatever he wanted there, as he would soon be stripped out of it, but Robin thought it best not to show up in his uniform. Instead he wore a tight red t-shirt that was slightly too short, riding up to reveal a sliver of his abs, and a pair of criminally tight leather pants, which were getting uncomfortable quickly.

He parked his bike outside the address and looked up at the tall building, grinning to himself. Master Wilson's loaded, he thought, I wonder how many more toys he'll have for me.

Master Wilson had sent him several toys over the past few weeks, powerful, probably expensive, electronic toys that he held the remote for, controlling him from afar with artificial stimulation. He was still wearing the plug he had been sent that morning. He didn't actually have a choice in the matter, because it had swollen to be three times its original size shortly after he'd put it in. He wouldn't be able to get it out without risking tearing himself. Besides, the one time he'd tried to, it had shocked him.

He raised his hand to knock when he reached the door, but it swung open in front of him. Inside was a dark shadowy room, so dark he couldn't see the walls or anything within it, save two bright spotlights, one illuminating a table, the other a cushion set upon the ground.

He hesitated at the boundary - this was really it! - but was spurred into action when the plug inside him shocked him again. He walked in, moving as slowly as he dared in order to take it all in.

On the table were several toys - some locking leather cuffs and a thick blindfold - laid out neatly for Robin, and a note which read,

_Slave,_

_You are almost at the point of no return. You will strip and outfit yourself with the wrist and ankle cuffs, you will blindfold yourself and you will kneel for me in the second spotlight, with your ankles fastened to the ring embedded in the floor. Once you display yourself for me as I have described, it will be taken as legal agreement for me to do everything I plan to do to you. You don't have a safe word. If there is any act that you do not agree to, write it in the allocated spot below. Understand that everything else is fair game._

_Good luck,_

_Master Wilson._

Robin hesitated at the spot, before scrawling down a few unwanted kinks. As much as he was attracted to Master Wilson, he didn't want him to piss on him or make him call him 'daddy'. Robin shuddered lightly at the thought.

He gave himself a moment to think, before adding 'I will need to be able to work at a very active job tomorrow. I would like to still be in usable condition, bearing in mind that I have worked with injuries before and have a high pain tolerance.'

After a few seconds more thought, he added, 'I will need to be released for work before eight tomorrow morning, with wearable clothes and access to my bike.'

Best not to give his Master the option of keeping him for too long.

To signify his consent, despite not being asked to, he signed the bottom right corner of the note. There. That was that.

Robin was quick to pull off his top, giving his soon-to-be-trapped shoulders a good stretch while he did so, turning it in to a full body stretch as he pulled off his leather pants, almost entirely without bending his legs, instead bending only at the hips, sticking his ass up in the air. He knew his Master was watching and wanted to give him a show.

When he was fully nude, he grabbed the toys from the table and walked over to the cushion, settling himself on his knees and twisting around to cuff his ankles together, slipping the thick leather strap between them through the ring in the floor. He had already noted that there were no keys, so the quiet snap of the cuffs sounded, to him, like the door of a cage slamming shut. (Who knows, perhaps he'd hear that for real that night.)

It was already too late to turn back, but, then again, it had been since he put that plug inside of himself. Or maybe it had been when he first spoken to his Master online. Or when he first came at his Master's instruction.

He moved on to the blindfold. When he put it on, it made very little difference - the only thing he'd been able to see was himself anyway, seeing as the spotlight on the table had turned off as soon as he'd sat down. Still, there was something exciting at having his sight taken from him - that his Master could see him clearly but he still couldn't see him, or anything else, for that matter. That he would have no idea what was coming.

Now for the handcuffs.

He made sure he was sat comfortably, shifting his position a little and finding himself practically straddling the cushion, his knees spread wide and displaying his already rock hard cock.

He didn't give himself any time to second guess himself, slipping his wrists into the cuffs with some effort, trying to do it behind his back awkwardly.

There was a click as the final cuff closed, and then he was trapped, defenceless, with his Master.

Robin tugged on his cuffs, trying to see if there was any give at all, but knew that, without a doubt, he wasn't going anywhere until his Master wanted him to. He knew that no matter how much he struggled, or pleaded, or screamed, he had no control over what would happen to him. He shivered with delight, feeling the prickling warm sensation of arousal forcing a flush through his body.

He sat there for what felt like an hour, panting and swallowing and fidgeting with his cuffs, before he heard footsteps and immediately fell still.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him, and Robin raised his head, despite not being able to see. A hand stroked his cheek, shifting down to grab his chin and force his head further back.

"Hello there, _Slave,_" came the deep, distorted voice. "I am glad to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

Robin swallowed, but said nothing. He hadn't been given permission to speak.

The hand moved to stroke his throat, slowly moving up and down his pulse point, and Robin couldn't help but shiver.

"I have a few more things for you, my Pet." The hand left him for a second, before cool leather pressed into his throat. Robin resisted the compulsion to move away. Master Wilson wrapped the collar around his neck, buckling and padlocking it securely to display his ownership. Robin raised his head a little higher and couldn't help a small smile.

Some part of his mind felt almost...fuzzy - he was slipping into the Slave headspace, where he responded to his Master without question. It had taken months of training, but - through the simple association between orgasms and obedience, and pain and disobedience - he'd managed to train his brain into responding to orders and his Master with pleasure. In short, when he allowed himself to slip away into his Slave headspace, it was technically possible to cum just by pleasing his Master, and it was horrifically difficult, near painful, to disobey him.

They were both proud of how far Robin had come.

There was a pause while his Master surveyed him. "Hmm. Pet, I doubt you'll be pleased to hear this, but I think I want you a bit bothered before I begin with you." His Master petted his hair while he spoke, and Robin fought not to be distracted by his gentle hands. Not just yet. "I'll have to tire you out a little bit. Cut out any spirit you might feel like showing."

Robin both did and didn't like the sound of that. He revelled the feeling that he might be in danger, and his cock became painful as his Master continued to talk, and touch, but not give him any of the things that he so desperately needed.

Robin flinched at the bizarre sensation of the plug inside him shrinking until it was small enough for Master Wilson to remove. Robin had to bite back a moan, chewing on his bottom lip, when the plug was replaced by hot, slick fingers. They eagerly searched out his prostate, pressing hard against it, making Robin see stars.

A hand on his jaw pulled the lip from between his teeth, just as his fingers struck forcefully, drawing a moan from him. After a few seconds, the fingers slipped out and hands came to his waist, guiding him to sit halfway up on his knees. The hands paused to caress his buttocks, then left him.

Without warning, Robin felt something pushing inside him. It lacked the warmth and softness of his Master's flesh, meaning that it was another toy for him.

Instead of pushing it in all the way, as Robin had been expecting, his Master stopped after putting only the head inside of him, which quickly swelled, keeping it firmly inside. Satisfied that it wasn't coming out, he then chained Robin's wrists to the ring his ankles were attached to, keeping him from moving up any further (and so keeping him from trying to lift up off the toy in his ass (an act which would have taken some amount of stretching to accomplish), which appeared to be stuck to the ground). When Robin felt he was perfectly outfitted, with exactly the right amount of bondage and the dildo a perfect size for him, his Master tipped the scales by fitting a ring around his now straining cock, just to be an asshole.

"There. Now don't you just look beautiful, Pet." Satisfaction dripped through his Master's tone. "Do as you please. I'm sure it will be... entertaining to watch." Robin swallowed, the sensation oddly tight with the constriction around his neck. He wasn't sure what his Master had planned, or what exactly he had done, but he was sure he wouldn't enjoy it. He couldn't even slip into his headspace properly, not while his Master called him _'Pet'_ and not the trigger word _'Slave'_, which required frequent use in order to drive him down.

"Hmm, what to do now? Oh..." Robin felt his breath on his face. He could sense his Master's presence, certain that his hands were just millimetres away from his flesh, that if he shifted forwards just an inch his Master would touch him, caress him, play with him properly - but he didn't dare move.

Without warning, sharp teeth bit one hard nipple. Robin yelped, in surprise, in pain, in arousal - he wasn't quite sure which feeling took centre stage. All he could focus on was the hot sensation of his Master's mouth wrapped around his sensitive nipple, of the electricity it sent down to his bound cock. Master Wilson's hand came up to fondle his other nipple, twisting it harshly to elicit another cry of pleasure and pain.

Robin could feel saliva dripping down his chest from his Master's mouth, and shivered. He wondered how his Master managed to hold on so tightly while his chest convulsed, both with heavy panting and instinctive squirming.

His Master released both nipples at once, then licked his way across his slave's chest messily. The heat, the wet and the soft, unpredictable tongue all combined to drive Robin mad. Robin felt saliva pool in his bellybutton, while more of it reached his thighs, which were starting to feel the strain of his position.

"Mm," his Master pulled back, replacing the voice filter he'd removed in order to use his mouth, "You taste so delicious, Pet, but I might have to add a topping or two," he chuckled.

"I'll be right back," he said, ruffling Robin's hair once before leaving him alone and pent up. He let out a little whine at his predicament, twisting his hands in the cuffs, but there was nothing he could do about his situation. And he was loving it.

***

Slade smirked at his prize. It had taken several months of work, but, finally, he had his little bird firmly within his grasp. By his own volition, too.

He couldn't take his eyes off him, the panting mouth, the slick and damp chest, the rock hard cock. All his to play with. Legally.

He couldn't wait for Robin to realise exactly what he'd put inside him. Even though he'd been stretched, the girth of the dildo, which became greater and greater further down, would be far too much for him if he slipped down so much as an inch. He would have to hold himself up on his knees uncomfortably, too low to support himself easily, but too high to rest himself on his heels. Eventually he would tire and slip, then stretch, then lift himself again, fucking himself just to avoid the pain. Delicious.

More than that, he couldn't wait to fuck the hero himself. He had to though - he'd spent too long planning this just to blow it all away out of impatience. Blow it...that might be a solution, for now at least.

Plus, even if the worst came to the worst, he still had his trump card: Robin's mental conditioning. He still couldn't quite believe that the headstrong, stubborn, fiercely independent teen had let him tamper with his mind. It had taken a lot of self-control not to call out to his 'Slave' every time he battled him on rooftops, even just to see what would happen.

Slade regarded the teen before him. In Robin's current condition, he knew that the boy would be completely unable to resist him. His cock twitched at the thought of all the things he would do to the boy that night, all while he was trying desperately to resist him, but couldn't. And, in the end, it would be his own actions, his own desires, that brought him there.

Even though he had cameras filming everything, he couldn't help but take a few snapshots by himself, taking pleasure in the satisfaction of taking the pictures himself and in his Slave's tense expression at the noise.

***

Robin was struggling. Strong as he was, it was difficult to maintain the position his Master had put him in, and even though he was allowed to move back down, he wanted to please his Master by staying put for as long as possible. Besides, judging by his words and his tone, a punishment awaited him if he moved down.

It was just safer in general for him to stay put.

He didn't think he would get much choice in the matter however - his knees were going to give out at any second.

_Click._

Robin immediately paled at the sound of a camera. He hadn't expected evidence of this little tryst. After a small internal debate he called out, "What was that?" His first words all night.

_Click._

"That isn't your concern, _Slave_, but if you must know, I'm taking pictures. Smile." Robin got the distinct feeling that the man was smirking.

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but realised that he had no argument. He had been offered a list where he could have refused pictures, but he hadn't thought to.

_Click._

This was the consequence.

"You don't seem too happy about this, Pet," his Master said, ever merciful. "I think I should put the camera aside for the moment and start playing again, don't you agree?"

"Yes, please, Master."

"Good Boy," his Master said, his distorted tone pleased. "Now, what to do to you..."

Robin twitched at a hand on his thigh. After a few moments, it began to move up and down, up and down, stroking the sensitive skin, sending burning trails through him. Robin swallowed and fought to keep his concentration. He refused to fall down just yet.

Unfortunately, Master Wilson didn't plan to give him any choice. The hand shifted in its path, moving inexorably towards Robin's cock, before pausing, just to thumb at his inner thigh, tickling and burning in equal measure. Robin whimpered. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

A finger ran up the side of his cock. Robin arched, trying to push towards his Master, unable to resist moving towards more pleasure. There was a moment of stillness, before a hand wrapped itself all the way around Robin's cock, stroking him gently.

Robin moaned and relaxed, distracted by his Master's touch, and sank down on the dildo inside him immediately discovering the problem. It was huge! He pulled himself up, trying to move as far away as possible, but the head stayed firmly within his ass. No matter what he did, no matter how much he struggled, he was stuck there with a two-inch-wide dildo shoved up his ass. And it was only a matter of time before he fell down again.

His Master chuckled at his predicament, removing his hand before his pet could come. "I see you've discovered the problem. I didn't really feel like stretching you myself, so I thought I'd just make you do it for me."

Robin felt his thighs trembling. He didn't have much time. "What do you want?" Bargaining. That seemed like the way to go. It was always the way to go with Master Wilson, who always held all of the cards, and only ever wanted Robin's dignity, body and mind.

"I doubt you could offer me anything that I couldn't just take for myself. Or, for that matter, anything I'd value more than watching you struggle." _Dammit._

"Please." Robin slipped down a few centimetres, the pain of the stretch almost like electricity, startling him back upwards, only to be stopped by the chains and the swollen head, which caught painfully. "I'll do anything."

He listened carefully for his Master, trying to figure out what he would do next. There was the snap of a bottle cap, then something dripped onto his chest. Judging by the slow way in which it slid down his front, leaving a trail, it was viscous, but still very liquid. More drops hit his torso, from his jutting-out hip-bones to the slender column of his neck, moving randomly so that he could never tell where it would land next. The feeling of the drops wasn't particularly exciting to Robin, but he knew it was only preparation for the next step.

When it stopped, there was a long slow silence, broken only by the click of his Master's camera as he evidenced Robin's debauched state.

Robin bit his lip in discomfort. He really hated the photos, the evidence, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He'd technically already agreed to them.

Robin waited, panting and trembling in the darkness and silence, for his Master to make a move. He wriggled slightly, unconsciously trying to entice him closer to his vulnerable body.

There was a chuckle right in his face. Robin tried to more forwards for a kiss, but was stopped by the dildo shifting inside of him. He whined pitifully in the back of his throat when he heard his Master move away from his face, then choked back a cry when he, once again, felt a tongue, hot and wet, on his chest.

Shoulder to hip and hip to shoulder, his Master licked up the mysterious substance messily, leaving half of it in place and replacing the other half with saliva, leaving burning skin behind. His nipples were sucked clean, the tongue attacking every crevice it could dig into. Once they were raw, his Master attached clamps to them, exacerbating the pain and pleasure caused by the treatment.

Robin felt dirty. It was good.

Eventually, his Master moved back up towards his face, and pulled him into a dominating kiss which tasted like chocolate. His head was held firmly between his Master's hands, unable to pull back of move forwards, his mouth controlled by the foreign invader which was his tongue. He submitted to him instantly, simply enjoying the sensations and the taste of his Master, panting into his mouth and pulling at his hands behind his back, just wishing he could touch him.

It would have been perfect if it wasn't for his legs. Several times throughout the kiss his control had slipped, almost plunging him down onto the dildo. Every time it happened, it was slightly less painful, and his Master smiled into his mouth. After a short eternity, his Master pulled back with a satisfied smack of his lips.

There was silence for a moment, then a familiar wet noise as his Master stroked his cock. Robin whined, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in invitation. He'd seen enough of his Master's cock over their internet meetings to know he wanted it in his mouth. He'd even been practising with the toys his Master had sent him, and was confident he would be able to deep throat him, despite the almost impossible size.

His Master chuckled at him, and decided to make him an offer. "Maybe if you beg me well enough, _Slave,_ I'll let you have a proper taste, how about that?"

Robin wasted no time at all. Not only had he wanted to suck Master's cock for literally months, he was certain that if he pleased him he would be allowed off of the dildo. Plus the trigger word _'Slave'_ practically forced him into pleasure himself, a desire to please controlling him. "Please, Master Wilson, please, I need your cock it's so massive and I know I can take it, please, please, please, let me pleasure you, let me taste you, I want you in my mouth, I'll be good, I promise, I'll do whatever you say, just please let me have it..."

Robin continued in this manner for a few minutes, pulling at the cuffs and dragging himself as far forwards as he could, ignoring the burn as he pulled at the dildo, desperate just to taste his Master's cum, while his Master's breathing became harsher and harsher and his movements became faster and faster until he said, with barely an imperfection in his voice, "What's my name, _Slave_?"

"Master Wilson, please!" Robin panted, tongue hanging out, ready to taste his Master's cum.

His Master chuckled. "What's my real name?" there was a pause as he removed the voice distorter, "Little Bird."

Robin paled at the all-too-familiar baritone. "Slade." He whispered, his extremely vulnerable situation suddenly feeling exactly so, as humiliation and fear rushed through him in one cold sensation.

And that was when he got his taste.


	2. An Unjust Deal

_His Master chuckled. "What's my real name?" there was a pause as he removed the voice distorter, "Little Bird."_

_Robin paled at the all-too-familiar baritone. "Slade." He whispered, his extremely vulnerable situation suddenly feeling exactly so, as humiliation and fear rushed through him in one cold sensation._

_And that was when he got his taste._

***

_'Slade. Oh, God, why did it have to be Slade?'_ Robin retreated inwards, overwhelmed by the horror of his situation. He was on his knees, bound, for Slade. He did this to himself! He consented to it! And now Slade had him, humiliated and trapped. He had pictures. He probably had videos from all of their sessions.

Robin shuddered, afraid of his vulnerability (afraid of Slade), trying to think of something - anything - he could do, but there was nothing. Even if, somehow, he managed to escape, Slade still had evidence of their encounters. He couldn't let them get out, any more than he could get himself out of the chains he had trapped himself in. He was helpless.

Slade owned him.

Terrified as he was, he barely noticed the jets of cum still shooting into his open mouth and splattering against the bottom half of his face. Vaguely, he noticed the salty, musky taste, the one he had desired for so long, and absentmindedly moved to spit out the cum.

He was stopped by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"Now, now, _Slave_," Slade's voice dragged Robin out of his mind and back into the present, "You know perfectly well that you're meant to swallow." Oh, shit.

Naturally, Robin refused, shaking his head as well as he could within Slade's firm grip and making protesting noises behind his hand. He tried to ignore the taste, which grew more prominent the more he noticed it.

"_Slave_, if you don't cooperate, you'll be punished. You know this. I've taught you better than this. You will comply,_ now_," Slade didn't bother raising his voice, instead letting the deepness of it and the trigger word _'Slave'_ seep into his mind and direct Robin's thoughts, just as the boy had conditioned himself to allow. Robin found it surprisingly difficult to disobey his Mas- to disobey Slade, but forced himself to all the same.

Just as disturbing, his body was still responding to Slade. His lips tingled under his touch, even as Robin struggled to remove his hand; his cock remained rock hard, and Robin doubted that it could be explained away just by the presence of the ring; and even as he slipped further down the dildo in his shock and it grew too wide, the tip of it pressed firmly against his prostate, thrilling him with unwanted pleasure.

His skin burned with the prickling hot arousal that flooded his veins. He wondered vaguely if he'd been drugged, but knew that Slade wouldn't cheat like that.

Robin shook his head at his Maste- at _Slade's_ request, again refusing to swallow, refusing to submit anymore, now that he knew he was Slade.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't afford to give in.

Slade gave a put upon sigh, then pressed his free hand into Robin's shoulder, before pushing downwards.

Robin's cries, though muffled by Slade's hand, were loud and panicked. He barely had the strength to hold just himself up off the dildo, never mind the extra pressure. The dildo was so wide further down he knew it was beyond two-inches in diameter - and he knew his stuff, seeing as he'd spend so long training with...with Slade, earlier. It was way beyond his limits, and could tear him if he didn't take it slowly - plus, he wasn't sure how much wider it would get further down. He was only just stretched well enough to get this far, about halfway down, by virtue of him slipping up and down so often he'd started preparing himself.

Robin tried to ignore the shocks of pleasure the pressure against his prostate sent him, but could barely control his panting in response.

"You know what to do, _Slave_." Damn Slade and his voice of reason, pointing out how silly it was to disobey his Maste- Dammit. A cold wave washed over Robin. He was falling into Slave subspace. He'd spent too long conditioning himself to obey Slade without question, exactly as Slade wanted. He wished he could just cum, maybe then he'd be able to think straight.

Still, Slade was, unfortunately right - Robin could either tear himself or submit, and one of them would only hurt his pride.

Robin made his decision, and swallowed. The cum disappeared down his throat, even as the taste lingered, coating his tongue thickly. He failed to stop the rush of pleasure, flooding from his mind down to his groin, that rewarded him for obeying his Master.

Slade removed the hands from Robin's shoulder and mouth, moving them to pet his hair instead.

Robin struggled to lift himself up and out if the danger zone, the movement brushing the dildo against his prostate, the sensation making him light-headed.

"Bastard." Robin forced the word between his teeth, irritated at how difficult it was to force it out past the conditioning, past the voice in the back of his head that begged him to please Slade.

The hands slammed down on his shoulders immediately, pushing Robin down a little before he could correct himself.

"Shit!" Robin cursed, both at the pain of the new stretch and at the head slamming into his prostate suddenly.

"Not quite, _Slave,_ I need an apology, not your regret," Slade said, steadily maintaining the same pressure, not quite enough to force him down yet, but enough to fatigue him.

Damn him.

Robin tried to wriggle himself free, to slip away from Slade's unrelenting grip or pull his hands out of the cuffs, but it was no use. He was trapped.

He hated that that thought still aroused him.

Another drop, stretch and slam had Robin panting, barely keeping his tongue in his mouth. He needed to do something quickly. And, once again, all he could do was submit. He knew Slade would reward him as soon as he behaved - as long as he was a good Slave, his Master would always treat him well.

Damned Slave head space.

Robin sighed. "...fine, Slade. I'm sorry."

The pressure remained. "Try that again with a bit more sincerity and my proper title, _Slave,_ and I'll stop."

Robin tried once again to wriggle out of Slade's hold, but it was useless. He had to submit, or he would be torn.

"I'm sorry, Master. I won't do it again."

The pressure disappeared immediately. Robin practically rocketed upwards with his own force, safely away from the big stretch at the bottom.

A hand patted at his hair again. "Good boy, _Slave."_

A second rush of pleasure washed through Robin at Slade's words. He pushed himself up into Slade's hand, letting our a contended sigh, before he caught himself.

And cursed himself, pulling away as best as he could.

There was a moment of calm between them, where they both waited to see who would act first. It was broken by Robin's almost hesitant, "So what now?"

"What do you mean, _Slave?_ I thought I'd made my intentions quite clear."

"Stop it, Slade!" Robin shouted, pulling towards him with an angry snarl, teeth on display. "You wanted me, you have me! What are you planning? Trying to make me your apprentice again? Going to blackmail me? Torture me? K-kill me?" His breath hitched on that last one - he wasn't afraid to die, no, he couldn't be in his line of work, but he didn't want to die like this. Alone. Undignified. Scared. Slade could do anything he wanted to him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Watch your tone, _Slave_." Slade's hands touched down on his shoulders again, but didn't push. A warning. Robin pulled away slightly, Slade's hands following. "I'd hate to damage you just yet. I'll be in need of that part later, and it's no fun if you're not enjoying it."

He'd be in need of that...part. "You - you're still going to..."

"Oh, yes" Slade purred. "That's what I brought you here for, after all. To play with. To torture you with pain and pleasure, to watch you contort with ecstasy, knowing it was my actions that brought it about.

"I want to hear you scream my name, begging and pleading for release. Isn't that what you came here to do?"

"No, not - never - I won't with you!" Robin shook his head from side to side, the angry slope of his brows visible even through the blindfold, even as his voice trembled.

Slade chuckled, that familiar low voice promising all sorts of dangers, even as it wormed through into Robin's mind. No matter what he did, his brain still lit up at Slade's happiness. It was getting harder and harder to resist.

"How about a deal, Little Bird?" Slade rubbed little circles into Robin's shoulders and collarbones, making the teen shiver. "If I can make you beg me to fuck you before the night is over, you have to come back in two days time."

Robin blinked in surprise, deciding to focus on the more...easily digested part of Slade's statement. "You're letting me go?"

"Well, it was on your requests list. As long as I abide by that, everything I do to you is legal. Not exactly my priority, but it does amuse me that you can't do anything about this. Besides," Slade stroked the side of Robin's throat, before gripping his chin firmly with one hand, the other grasping a handful of his hair, not quite tugging, but not comfortable, "you're only going to be gone for two nights, and then you'll be in my grasp again."

Robin scoffed, trying, and failing, to pull away from Slade, who started thumbing Robin's cheek gently. "Like you could win," he said. "What do I get when I win?"

"Odd that you don't outright reject the idea of me touching you." Robin spluttered in protest, but Slade ignored him. "No matter. If, somehow, you managed to make it through the night, you would have my word that I would never use the trigger phrase again, and that I would destroy all the footage I have of you, which, trust me, is substantial."

Robin paused, fuzzy head trying to think it over. He couldn't let Slade keep any evidence, and he couldn't risk him using the trigger phrase during a fight. Slade was a bastard, but he was a man of honour - he would keep his word.

Just to be sure... "And if I refuse, Slade?"

"Then I'll do exactly the same thing - pleasure you until you beg me to fuck you, and make sure that you return in two days time."

"You can't make me come back here! I won't do anything you say!"

"I imagine," Slade said, "That you would, seeing as I have all of this footage of you in some very compromising situations; seeing as I have access to a trigger phrase that makes you obedient; seeing as I can put a thing or two inside you before you leave, things that would cause you great discomfort if you were to disobey me. Your best option is to take the bet, then you have the slimmest chance of ending this after tonight."

"Alright, Slade," Robin said, spitting out his words, "You have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's so fucked


	3. Chapter 3

_"Alright, Slade," Robin said, spitting out his words, "You have a deal."_

Slade chuckled, low in his throat. Part of Robin preened at pleasing him, while the rest was disgusted with himself for doing so.

"Now," Slade said, his hands idly fiddling with the clamps on Robin's trapped nipples. They'd been placed there too long ago, and were getting beyond painful. "What to do with you first? We've got nine hours until I have to let you go, Pet, what would you like to do?"

"Kick your ass," Robin muttered, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull away from Slade's threatening grip.

Slade tugged harshly on one, just for a second, sending a shock of pain down Robin's spine and reminding him of the consequences of upsetting him. With a sigh, he said, "I had hoped to have something of a civil conversation with you, _Slave_, but you seem to insist on being belligerent."

He paused, taking in a sharp breath as if thinking of something, though Robin knew he had had every second of this night planned out in full. "Hm, maybe you can try to get your wish after all, _Slave,_ but first..."

The pressure on Robin's shoulders reappeared before he could try to figure out Slade's last statement.

"Stop it, Slade, I didn't do anything!" Robin twisted his head and shoulders from side to side, as if that could really do anything, rebelling against the undeserved punishment.

"But you agree that I can punish you if you deserve it? Interesting..."

"Shut it, Slade, you know that's not what I meant!"

"That's exactly what you meant, _Slave,_ and I'd appreciate it if you sorted out your manners, or your punishments will become much worse." Still, Slade removed his hands from Robin's shoulders, letting the teen relieve the pressure, even as he started to drop into the subspace, due to Slade's repeated use of the trigger word. "If you'd trusted your Master and let me finish, I'd have explained that I want you to finish stretching yourself."

Robin paled. "You want me to...Slade, I can't! It's too-"

_"You will address me as Master and nothing else!"_ Slade boomed, a shock of electrical fear shooting through Robin at his Master's displeasure.

"Sorry, Master." The words dropped easily and automatically from his lips.

"Better, _Slave,_" Robin felt a rush of pleasure at his Master's words. It took him longer than he would have liked to notice it, and even then he couldn't dispel it.

"_Slave_, you know that you can trust me, at least in this regard. I've never asked you to do something you weren't capable of. You know that I won't let you be hurt...at least, not undeservingly, and not in a way that you won't enjoy."

The hands returned to his shoulders, but didn't push him. "Trust me, _Slave._ You can take this."

"I trust you, Master," Robin whispered, starting to lower himself slowly, relishing in the pain of the burn, and pulling up when it got too much. He was happy. He was pleasing his Master.

_Shit._

Robin snarled, pulling himself up and trying to drag himself away from Slade's hands. "You're using the trigger!" he accused, blood burning in arousal at the trigger and in pain at speaking so disrespectfully.

"Of course," Slade admitted freely. "I never said I wouldn't."

"But the bet-"

"You knew what I was going to do. You knew what I had at my disposal. If you didn't want me to use the trigger you should have said so before you agreed to our deal."

"Damnit, Slade, you know that's not fair!"

"What do I care for 'fair'? I care for results, which are exactly what I'll get.

"And," he added, "I told you how to address me. Do I need to punish you, _Slave_, in order to gain your obedience? I thought we were past that."

Robin hissed at the trigger, scrabbling to keep control of his mind - _"No, Master, I'm sorry, Master, it won't happen again,"_ \- with limited success.

"Better, _Slave._" Again came the rush of pleasure.

Robin couldn't fight it, but he couldn't afford to lose the bet. Back to bargaining, "What do I have to do to keep you from using the trigger, Master?"

"Good question, Pet," relief, genuine relief, flooded Robin at the demeaning moniker, "If you do as I say, I suppose I'll have no need for it, will I?"

"No, Master," the words rolled too easily off Robin's tongue, "I promise I'll do as you say."

"Good Pet," there was a rush at pleasing his Master, but a milder one than before, "You can start by finishing stretching yourself."

Robin shuddered, wanting nothing more than to disobey, but finding himself moving almost against his will. He couldn't help wanting to please his Master, the best he could do was retain his awareness at this stage.

Up and down and down and up, Robin fucked himself on the giant dildo, forcing more and more of it inside him. At every movement, some part of it brushed against his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure through him, making him weak at the knees, a dangerous feeling in his position.

At one point, just as he pushed himself up after almost tearing himself, it occurred to him that if he was torn, the pain would probably jolt him out of the half-trance his Master - _Slade, just call him Slade_ \- had put him in. Not to mention that he wouldn't want to be fucked, and would be less likely to beg, regardless of whatever kind of state his Mast- Slade had put him in.

He really didn't want an injury like that...but it was better than the alternative. Who knew what Slade had planned, or how much worse he could do to him if Robin allowed him another night?

Decision made, Robin lowered himself quickly, ignoring how the head and then side brushed his prostate, at how sweetly he was filled, at how painful the stretch was, pushing himself towards his final goal, of injury.

The burn became greater the further down he went. This was almost a new kind of pain, the burn no longer pleasant, almost sharp - he'd never tried to take something big enough to tear him before, why would he have?

Just before the moment he would tear, there was a sharp jolt of electricity deep inside him, making him jump up, just a bit, and stay there.

Robin turned his blind eyes upwards, silently accusing Slade, though the man said nothing.

With a slight growl, Robin returned to the task at hand...task at ass? He pushed himself down again, having to go further this time, as he had stretched himself somewhat the time before.

Again, at the last second, came the jolt.

Robin twisted himself to face where he thought Slade was. The man was suspiciously silent, though Robin thought he heard a quiet chuckle somewhere.

A third attempt and a third jolt confirmed it - Slade was keeping him from hurting himself. It would almost be sweet if it wasn't so annoying and vicious.

He'd just have to push through it. Ignore the jolt and keep going regardless of what Slade threw at him.

Robin shifted himself down, stretching himself and fucking himself, forcing the giant dildo further and further up his ass. He'd never taken anything this big before. And it just kept going.

He was past two inches wide, moving on to two-and-a-half, maybe even three. He was so wide open, he wasn't sure how he was going to put himself back together again after this.

At least he'd get it out as soon as he was done - this was only meant to be used for stretching, right? He'd be back in shape by the end of the night. Hopefully.

Or not, he supposed as the burn got worse, remembering exactly what he was doing. This damage would go away with time at least, and would guarantee he'd win himself the bet. He could beat Slade at his own game.

With that in mind, Robin continued moving down, keeping it slow despite his desire to do himself harm. He didn't want Slade to figure out what he was up to - though, then again, it was likely he already had.

Still, the man hadn't done anything yet, and Robin was in the home stretch. He slipped down the final few centimetres between him and assured victory over Slade, feeling himself on the verge of tearing-

And his ass met the floor.

Robin barely held back a low wail of anguish, hints of the sound slipping through his lips. He pulled himself back up and slammed himself down, ignoring the shocks of pleasure it sent through him and trying to force a tear, but it was too late. He was stretched enough to take it, he wouldn't tear, and, now that Slade had doubtless figured out what he was up to, he wasn't going to get the same opportunity again.

Despite this, he forced his exhausted legs up and down, up and down, at first to try to tear himself, but soon because the pleasure was too much to avoid. He was just so full, fuller than he'd ever been before, and every movement he made sent shivers of pleasure through him.

Drops of sweat rolled down his heaving chest as he tried to bring himself to completion, but he was too tired to work quickly enough, and there was still a ring around his cock, which was growing painful from the stimulation without reward. He'd need Slade's help if he wanted to cum, and, boy, did he want to.

"Slade," Robin panted needing to assure himself that the man was at least there.

"What is it, Pet?" Robin groaned quietly at the low timbre of the man who had haunted his dreams and fantasies for months, first as Slade, when he was starting to get into BDSM and longing for a Master; then later as Master Wilson after he had found him. What great luck that he got to be with both of the men of his dreams!

"Please, Master." Robin was struggling to keep moving himself up and down, sure he would soon collapse completely, aching hard and unable to do a thing about it. "Please, I need..." Robin wasn't sure what he needed, just that he needed something.

His Master chuckled. "I know exactly what you need, Pet, but I suppose I should give you a chance at winning the bet..."

Hands pressed down on Robi- on _Pet's_ shoulders, stilling it. Reluctant as it was to stop, Pet trusted its Master. He would give it what it needed.

A hand, softly stroking its cock, was agony to Pet, sweet agony. It moaned, the noise made quiet not by bashfulness, but by the exhaustion that soaked through to its bones.

"Do you want to come, Pet?" The lone hand followed a thick vein, then all but disappeared, leaving only a finger circling the tip, the touch so light Pet wasn't sure it wasn't imagining it.

"Please, Master, please, I beg you, please let me come, I'll do anything..."

"You beg so sweetly, Pet. Don't worry, I'll give you what you need. Am I not a kind Master?"

"You are," Pet twisted its hips into its Master's hand. "You are the kindest and fairest and best Master. Please, just-" Pet cut itself off with a moan of pleasure as its Master's other hand harshly pulled a clamp off of a trapped nipple. Blood rushed painfully to the previously cut-off bud, sending shocks of pleasure into the far-gone Pet.

"So beautiful," its Master whispered, his voice hushed. "One last thing..."

Without warning, the dildo came to life, vibrating violently inside of Pet. It screamed at the overstimulation, forcing out mewling cries mixed with nonsensical begging, anything to make it end and let it come, please, Master.

"As you wish, Pet."

Somehow, the vibration turned up higher, as the hand on his cock took a hold of the ring and pulled it off in one swift motion.

Pet came, screaming and praising its Master's name, before it passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo everyone sorry this was a bit late (it's essay season and I am fukcking tired).  
Please comment and tell me what you do/don't like it what you want to happen in the future!  
Thanks


	4. An Unfair Bet

_Pet came, screaming and praising its Master's name, before it passed out._

Robin awoke slowly, struggling to remember the situation he was in, to understand where he was, and what was happening.

He was curled up on his side, limbs unbound and sprawling. No real injuries, though the cold, hard floor wasn't exactly comfortable. Dust tickled his nose faintly. His ass hurt.

He pressed one hand onto the floor to lever himself up, noting the missing blindfold, which meant little in the dark room - now half-lit, just enough to see, but not to see any details. Halfway sitting up, a shock ran through him - a jolt of pleasure from his ass. The dildo was still in there?

Robin twisted around to be halfway sitting up, halfway lying on his back; and reached down with one hand, the other behind his back, supporting him, planning to remove the distraction. Slade was still here, he couldn't afford any weakness.

However, instead of a wide based dildo that he could easily remove, his fingers met a belt of some sort. Robin tugged on it, trying to pull it off of him, but the stiff metal and leather contraption gripped his hips firmly. Further investigation uncovered a padlock at each side, holding it firmly shut, with a bell looped through both of them. They jingled quietly, but clearly, as he moved.

Robin reached for where he knew his entrance should be, but found only leather. There was no way to reach the dildo or access any parts of himself covered by the leather. No amount of pulling or wriggling could remove the belt, forcing him to leave the dildo in, at least for the moment.

At the front he found something similarly problematic. Although the belt very kindly left his cock uncovered, out there for all to see, a strip of leather was wrapped around the base snugly. Looking closely, Robin spotted electronics placed within the leather, which could surely be used to manipulate his cock.

Robin realised that, even though his limbs were free, there was no way he could escape Slade just yet. Not until he got rid of this contraption.

He knew that that was no accident.

Struggling a bit with the distractions on his waist, Robin managed to pull himself upright, ignoring the merry jingling of the packlock's bells and the jolts of pleasure forced into him by the dildo. Thankfully his cock was left alone, though the sensations caused by the dildo had made him almost half-hard as he stood.

And almost tumbled again, as the dildo began to vibrate inside of him once more.

"Enjoying your present, Pet?" came a smug voice behind him.

Robin whipped around, hissing in both anger and pleasure, "Slade."

The vibrations were replaced by a shock for a half second. Robin jumped a little, but said nothing to acknowledge the punishment, instead glaring at the hulking figure and two toned mask that he just knew hid a smirk.

"How many times, _Slave_? You know how to address me."

Robin flinched at the trigger word, but thankfully wasn't too far enough gone to be affected by it. He objected anyway, knowing that if Slade used it enough, especially in combination with whatever the belt could do, it would affect him. "You agreed not to use the trigger!"

"Provided that you do as you're told. Now, I asked you a question: "Are you enjoying your present?" The correct answer would be: "Yes, Master, thank you, Master,"" Slade stepped closer to Robin, towering over him, "I will not accept this aggression or disrespect."

Robin glowered at him, and Slade raised a remote control threateningly.

"What does that do?" Robin eyed it worriedly, taking a small step back. Would it release the photos of him? Tell his friends where he is?

"It activates the shock features on your belt. You should know that it works on your cock as well as on your ass." Robin flinched slightly, while, in the back of his mind, feeling ashamed to be more afraid of pain than of blackmail. "So it's in your best interest to do as I say."

Slade paused, likely licking his lips behind the mask as he savoured the power he had over his enemy. "So, _Slave_, are you enjoying your new toy?"

Robin clenched his fists, but knew from recent experience that Slade would go through with his threats until he got what he wanted. There was something very uncomfortable about the notion of Slade threatening him like this, rather than using his blackmail to shut down all rebellion. He wanted to watch him struggle and break. He wanted to make this physical. He was enjoying every aspect of this.

"Yes, Master, thank you, Master." He kept his tone monotonous, but knew that Slade had heard him clearly enough.

Slade hmm-ed. "I suppose that will do, but I'd appreciate a bit more enthusiasm next time, Pet."

Slade gestured with a hand for Robin to follow him, then turned on his heel and walked away. When Robin refused, crossing his arms against his bare and soiled chest, still coated with spit, cum and chocolate sauce, Slade simply turned back around, smartly locked a leash onto his collar and continued on his way, Robin practically waddling to compensate for the dildo as he was dragged along. The leash was short, keeping Robin uncomfortably close to Slade. The black leather matched that of Robin's collar and belt, and there was even a bell hooked through the lock, reminding Robin of his confinement every time he moved.

"Next on the list, I'm fufilling a request of yours," Slade said. Robin barely repressed a shudder, thinking of all of the things they'd done and planned back when Robin thought Slade was someone safer.

"You asked to 'kick my ass'. As much as I doubt you can actually do it, especially in your condition, I do like the idea of watching you fight while naked." Slade turned to look at Robin, his penetrating gaze making the boy shiver. Robin had gotten used to being naked, forgetting about it in light of everything else that had happened, but now felt vulnerable in his condition, with Slade taking such obvious pleasure in it.

He stopped for a moment, uncomfortable under Slade's scrutiny, and choked on the collar. He forced himself to continue, almost jogging to keep up, feeling almost like he was tearing something internally, as Slade increased his pace spitefully.

Slade purred at Robin's obvious discomfort. "I understand that you may be reluctant to fight your Master, so I thought I'd offer you a new bet." Robin couldn't see the smirk, but he knew it was there. "Every hit you land on me is an hour less you have to spend here, bearing in mind that I will be keeping the photos and trigger word. Three hits would either give you either three hours off, or one hour off with the photos and trigger. Six hits would give you two hours, etcetera, etcetera..."

The offer was tempting, Robin couldn't deny, but he hated the notion of actively participating in anything that Slade wanted him to do. Plus, he didn't know what Slade wanted from him if he won.

So he asked.

"Well, it will be all too easy to land a hit on you in your state, or to defeat you in a fight," Robin growled quietly at the insult, but accepted that it was true, "But I imagine that beating you quickly might present a... challenge." Slade's tone suggested the opposite. "Every time I pin you within thirty seconds, I will apply another kind of bondage onto you. It will be interesting to see you try to fight while wrapped in leather and rubber. Give me something nice to think about next time we fight in our day-to-day lives."

Robin shivered at the idea of losing his autonomy again, but knew that bargaining for more time until things became sexual again was probably the best he could do.

"And if I refuse?" he asked, checking all of his options.

"Then I will pin you down, tie you up, and do whatever I want with you."

Well, one of those options would at least give him some time out of bondage. The problem was that Robin was in no fit shape to fight, not when the giant dildo inside of him kept him from taking large steps, never mind doing his usual kicks and flips.

"Make it fifteen seconds to pin me and we have a deal."

"I wasn't aware this was a debate."

"You want this to last longer than a few minutes, right?" Robin crossed his arms, glaring up at his tormenter. "I'm not going to be much of an opponent with this thing inside of me, you need to give me something here."

Slade tilted his head slightly, then reached into a pocket and withdrew the remote to Robin's belt. Robin barely had time to feel threatened before Slade pressed a button, shrinking the toy inside of Robin, making him squirm at the sensation. He could still feel it pressing against his prostate, but when he moved it moved with him, instead of pressing painfully against his delicate inner walls. It would still be a distraction, but one that wouldn't do him damage, at least.

"Fine," Robin said shortly. "I'll fight you."

They stopped in a corner of the building. In the centre of the room was a raised padded platform, of around fifteen square feet, lit from above by powerful white lights. On the two walls facing them, and a rack to one side that was so tall it was practically a third wall, were rows and rows of sex toys and types of bondage. Robin was torn between being excited and terrified by Slade's broad collection. On the one hand, Robin might get to try them out. On the other hand, Robin might be forced to try them out. He tried to ignore the hipocrisy of his two competing thoughts.

Slade unclipped the leash to his collar, though he left the bell, and pushed him up onto the platform, and then turned to grab something black from the wall, tucking it into his belt before Robin could determine what it was. On one shelf sat a small screen displaying a 30 second timer.

"Are you ready, Pet?"

Robin took a fighting stance, ignoring the pressure on his prostate brought about by his position, and nodded.

"Then let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i said at the start that i had five prewritten chapters and that i was planning to write more... yeah i havent written more since no ones reading it anyway. chapter five is probably gonna be the last one, at least for a while, cuz i dont have any ideas on what to write next. any comments with suggestions would be appreciated  
also sorry its late again ive still got essays and theyre a nightmare


	5. In a Bind

Slade stepped forwards slowly with predatory grace, not bothering with rushing Robin or trying to move quickly. He wanted to draw out the fight, and enjoy his slow domination of his enemy.

When he approached Robin's corner Robin sidestepped to a different corner, keeping his eyes focused on Slade the entire time. Slade immediately turned to follow Robin, retaining his slow movements.

The pair circled each other like that for 29 seconds, before Slade rushed forwards at speeds impossible to follow, grabbing Robin roughly and forcing him to the ground.

31 seconds, said the merciful timer. "Oh, dear," Slade murmured, his weight heavy on Robin's back as he leaned forwards, breath tickling the shell of Robin's ear, "Off by just one second." Slade kept his weight on Robin for another second, grinding himself against Robin's ass, reminding him of his size, of what Robin had desired for so long, before he lifted himself off of him, picking Robin up off the ground and setting him upright with effortless strength. Robin only barely managed to contain a noise at the pressure his position had put on his prostate.

Slade returned to his corner. "Let's try this again."

For the next three rounds Slade circled and pinned Robin, always moving too fast for the boy to have a hope of counter-attacking, always just a second past the deadline. He was enjoying himself, and very clearly aware of what Robin's position did to him. Robin, meanwhile, was just trying not to moan when Slade pinned him just so, brutalising his prostate with pressure from the dildo.

On the fifth round however, Slade chose to rush Robin at 20 seconds, moving at half of his usual speed, just slow enough for Robin to fend off a few blows and dodge around him, nearly squirming at sensations the entire time, biting his lip to stifle moans. When Slade eventually chose to put all of his speed and strength in, immediately defeating Robin as he did so, it was once again at 31 seconds.

This time, Robin was pinned on his back, his wriggling only causing him more forced pleasure, with Slade straddling his waist and hands covering Robin's wrists. Robin could see his erection through the cloth of his uniform, massive and almost directly in his face. He ignored the curling in his gut when he remembered that he could have that inside him at any point that night, if he would only give in to Slade.

He wouldn't. He couldn't afford to give in. He couldn't risk a second night with Slade. No matter how much he might want one.

Slade leaned forwards, pressing his weight on Robin's chest for just a moment, before lifting himself off of him and stepping back, admiring Robin's nude form stretched out across the mat. And his half hard cock, which Robin could do nothing to hide.

"Is my little Pet enjoying itself?" he purred as Robin got up, hunching to try - and fail - to hide his arousal. "You know, all you need to do to skip the rest of this foreplay and get my cock up your ass is beg me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Get bent, Slade."

"Manners, _Slave_," Slade chided, thumbing the remote and sending shocks through Robin's ass. "You know how to address me."

Robin flinched, more at the trigger than at the pain, but raised his head, growling, "Go fuck yourself, you bastard," in response.

"Oh, _Slave_," Slade shook his head, and activated the timer for their fights.

There was a flash of movement, then Robin found himself pinned on his stomach, Slade's heavy weight on his chest, crushing the air out of him. "Let's see if we can teach you some manners. Give me your left arm."

Robin, naturally, refused, tucking the arm beneath himself as best as he could, trying to shift his weight to protect himself. In response, Slade simply grabbed his right arm and shifted his knee to keep his left pinned underneath him.

"Your right arm works almost as well, though the imperfect fit may be a little uncomfortable, _Slave_." Slade pulled the item he had taken from the shelf earlier out of his belt. "Not to worry: as soon as I'm done here, I'll put everything else on you and swap it over in a few minutes."

At that, Robin restarted his struggles, internal pleasure at the effect of his movements not strong enough to curb his anger. "You said it would be one piece at a time you piece of shit!" he barely flinched at the punishing shock, "Trust you to go back on your word so easily."

"Actually, _Slave_, it was you who went back on your word. We agreed that when I pin you I am allowed to bind you, it was you who decided not to comply. But, if you like, you can give me your left arm, and allow me to do with it as I please, and I'll bind that and nothing more."

Robin grumbled to himself, but recognized that he didn't have much choice. When Slade shifted his knee to let his left arm free, Robin pulled it out from underneath him and offered it to Slade.

"Make a fist please, Pet." Robin was confused by the order, but complied, secretly (disgustedly) somewhat pleased to be back in Slade's good books, judging by his use of "Pet" over "Slave".

Slade slipped something cool and tight over Robin's fist, before moving it up his arm, squeezing past his forearms and clutching at his biceps, until it stopped at his shoulder. Every inch of his arm was trapped within the material, which felt like latex or rubber, both tough and flexible. Robin felt Slade's weight shift as he bent over Robin's arm, tightening it here and there, until it was like a second skin, moulded perfectly to Robin's flesh.

Robin flexed his fingers, trying to break them out of their fist, but found them to be completely immobile. The confined feeling sent shivers down his spine.

Slade's weight lifted off of him, apparently finished. Robin levered himself upright with his hands - or would have, had his left elbow bent more than 30 degrees. He ended up kneeling instead, and paused to examine this new layer of bondage.

The tight material - latex, Robin could now see - that encased the entirety of his arm, rendering it a black, alien extremity, was too tough for him to move in. The small amount he managed at the elbow took all of his strength. His shoulder felt uncooperative, and Robin noticed that it was attached to his collar. He then noticed further straps that looked like they would wrap around his chest, further locking the arm still, but instead hung loose. Somehow it was worse seeing his arm untethered, but still entirely useless, than if it was pinned completely.

"Oh dear, it looks like I forgot something." Slade interrupted Robin's thoughts. "Pet, could you be a dear and fix those final straps for me." He gestured at the loose straps at Robin's chest.

Robin growled, but complied. He had agreed to this one layer of bondage, and if he didn't allow it, more layers would be added. Still, he knew that Slade leaving those straps to him was not an accident. Slade just wanted to see him obey him, or maybe he wanted to watch him struggle with only one arm. Either way, he had to do as he was told.

It took longer than he would have liked to finish tying him arm to his side, but it he felt worse when he was done, knowing that it would soon be time for another round.

Robin flexed his fingers in their confinement idly, unthinkingly enjoying the rush of excitement at being unable to move his hand. He knew that if Slade had sent this to him a few weeks ago, he would have begged him to force him that put it on, and not let him go until he had accomplished some ridiculous task. Master Wilson would have had some way so make him wear one of them on each arm. He would have spent the whole time terrified that his team would find him in that state. Pet let out a little sigh at the thought, stroking the latex with his free hand. What he would give for another one. Master Wilson must have a matching one for his right hand. He always makes sure Pet has the prettiest clothes.

"Mas-" Pet looked up to ask his Master for the other armbinder, then cut himself off at the sight of Slade, as everything suddenly came back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah this is gonna be the last one for the time being I might pick it up again later idk

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are prewritten to a point but after that I'm going off of what you guys tell me - if at all! Any and all support will make it more likely that I will write more so... Gimme.  
Also if there's any tags or typos I missed or whatever I'd appreciate it if you let me know thanks  
: )


End file.
